


labels

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/M, No Strings Attached, Ponderings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: sometimes it's better to leave things as they are.





	labels

Silver wouldn’t know how to explain what they are – what they have. He certainly has made almost no effort in terms of knowing who Soul is, what makes her how she is, her interests, stances, pleasures, hobbies, and every miniscule detail he doesn’t really bother to think twice about. Really, nothing has been easy for him when it comes to her. Her pathetic attempts at picking through virtually anything to talk about is immediately shot down by his nonchalance. It’s not like he doesn’t _mean_ to, but Silver had established before that there’s no importance on his part to reach that stage in their relationship – if he could even use that term to describe what they are.

All he really knows is that apart from never shutting up, she’s quite talented in other aspects.

It’s never really concerned him until recently. Silver isn’t the best when it comes to forging friendships, yet alone showing interest in being social, but lately, he’s pondered about these aspects of his life.

They’re in a small bed in one of the rooms at the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City, a mere short distance from her house. The thin bedsheets barely provide any heat, especially for the cold weather this time around, but that’s the least of their concerns.

“Silver,” Soul calls out tiredly – her tone completely different from moments ago. Her head rests on the pillow, her naked body shifted toward the redhead.

“Hn.” His gaze is set upward, seeing the light patterns decorating the ceiling emitting from the blinds from the adjacent window.

Silver feels some of her strands of hair brushing his shoulder. He takes a moment to exhale, then shivers as he suddenly feels her soft fingertips gently making contact with his arm, dragging down in a slow motion.

He takes a slight moment to turn and gaze at her when she doesn’t speak, and quietly prompts her for an answer. Of course, he’s ignoring the way her hand continues to tickle his skin, disregarding the way he tries to inch closer to her touch, the undignified sensation he has at the fact that he _likes_ being caressed by her, among other things.

Soul doesn’t ignore nor acknowledge this. She knows as much that he’s indulged in what she offers him – what she _gives_ him, and that alone is something she’s sure nobody else has been able to offer.

Lips parting, she asks in a sudden tone, “What are we?” It’s not meant to put any pressure on him, but the sudden tensing of his body leads her to believe that she’s probably stepped over an unseen boundary.

There’s no response.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to answer, but Silver just _doesn’t_ have an answer for her. He’s just as lost as she is.

Cautiously, she tries to reword her question. “What can we call _this_?” The emphasizing of the last word lingers on her tongue in a way that makes it almost impossible to ignore its importance.

The room’s quiet, but it’s an uncomforting silence. The redhead shifts in place, now facing her, but avoiding her eyes.

“I don’t know,” he finally answers.

“Are we stopping this?” she counters, clearly seeking answers that she knows are transparent.

Silver grunts. “Should we?”

He tosses the question back into her face, and it causes her lips to purse tightly, and she sighs in defeat. She curls into him, and he doesn’t back away, causing her to smile to herself. It's a bittersweet feeling, leaving it like this, but for now it's something she's able to indulge in without the need for labels.

“Nope.”

Silver seems to agree, she notes, as he hides his face into the top of her head and relaxes again.

There's no rush, he thinks, as he allows his eyes to close, and pushes his thoughts and concerns for another day. For now, all he knows, is that what he has with Soul pleases them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> hngnff I have a habit of writing things then deleting it afterwards after reading it bcos I think it's boring or not satisfying to my perspective orz. 
> 
> I need to stop doing that so I started w this one that was gonna get deleted this morning ;o; ~~I promise I won't write them like this anymore~~
> 
> also if you didn't catch the gist, they're in a no strings attached thing but oops they're starting to feel sumn


End file.
